1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a post hair removal skin care lotion which is effective in the prevention and treatment of the damage to the skin which is often a by-product of hair removal. The invention also relates to a skin care lotion which will alleviate the accompanying discomfort which is associated with the skin damage caused by hair removal.
The vast majority of adult individuals in our society frequently engage in the process of shaving in order to effect the removal of unwanted hair. In particular, men will often shave daily in order to prevent the growth of unwanted facial hair. Woman will also often employ shaving techniques for the purpose of removing unwanted hair on portions of the body. Although there are some alternatives for removal of unwanted hair, such as electrolysis, waxing, tweezing, or depilatory creams, shaving remains the most common method for the removal of unwanted hair.
During the process of shaving, a sharp blade is scraped against the skin. In order to obtain a xe2x80x9cclean-shaven lookxe2x80x9d, unwanted hairs must be cut as closely to the skin as possible. As a result of this, the process is necessarily accompanied by damage to the epidermis of the skin, and may, during accidental cuts to the skin, involve layers of skin below the epidermis. Although various improvements in the shape and configuration of razors have been made, no shaving technique yet exists which does not damage and abrade the skin.
When the skin surface has been broken during shaving, the skin becomes irritated and often inflamed. This is the body""s response to skin damage, and it helps to prevent the occurrence of infections, which are caused by entry of bacteria into the body through the damaged skin surface. Symptoms of this inflammatory process may include pain, redness, burning, itching, and dryness. These symptoms may be exacerbated in individuals with sensitive skin. Symptoms may also be more pronounced in individuals who shave on a daily basis, because frequent shaving will not allow the body""s natural healing processes to be complete.
Pseudofolliculitis is the medical term which describes an irritated condition of the skin. In men, pseudofolliculitis commonly follows shaving. In women, however, this condition can occur after shaving, waxing, tweezing, electrolysis, or when utilizing depilatory products on the legs, bikini lines, and underarm areas. Often, after shaving, hairs will reemerge from the skin surface only to curl back towards and reenter the skin surface. This process, which leads to xe2x80x9cingrown hairsxe2x80x9d, is another cause of pseudofolliculitis. Additionally, skin damage may be caused by other hair removal procedures, including waxing or the use of depilatory creams. Regardless of how it is caused, pseudofolliculitis can result in permanent unwanted dark areas on the skin and may detract from the appearance of a clear and healthy complexion.
Few effective treatments for pseudofolliculitis are currently available. Most affected individuals do not have the luxury of avoiding shaving for a prolonged period of time, which is the most effective treatment for this condition. Pseudofolliculitis remains a major challenge among dermatologists and other skin care professionals.
2. Description of the Related Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,691 describes an after-shave skin care lotion which provides immediate and effective relief from symptoms associated with shaving. The prior product provides a composition which is effective in the prevention and treatment of pseudofolliculitis. The prior product contains the naturally occurring antioxidants, tocopherol acetate (vitamin E) and rosehip oil (vitamin C), as well as the anti-inflammatory agent, hydrocortisone acetate, dissolved in a base of aloe vera gel.
Although my prior patent provides an excellent product and is effective in preventing and treating pseudofolliculitis and other skin irritation which is associated with shaving, the present description provides an improved composition which provides additional benefits to the user. These improvements make the current composition even more suitable for the prevention and treatment of skin damage caused by shaving and other processes used for hair removal.
It is an object of the invention to provide a product that relieves the skin irritation which is caused by the removal of unwanted hair, and which augments the body""s physiological repair of damaged skin. Accordingly, this skin care lotion contains hydrocortisone acetate, a safe and powerful anti-inflammatory agent. Topical application of hydrocortisone acetate to the skin provides almost instantaneous relief of irritated skin.
It is another object of the invention to provide an effective treatment for pseudofolliculitis and to prevent long-term damage to the skin. Accordingly, this mixture prevents pseudofolliculitis from developing from the repeated injuries to the skin that are caused by any process of hair removal.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an effective treatment for pseudofolliculitis which is available without a prescription. Accordingly, this product contains hydrocortisone acetate at a low concentration, and it therefore may be sold without a prescription.
It is a further object of the invention that the skin care lotion may be tolerated by virtually anyone and may be used on any part of the body affected as a result of the removal of unwanted hair. Accordingly, the ingredients in this formulation include nutrients, substances which are beneficial for the skin""s surface, and substances which are produced by the body itself, such as hydrocortisone.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a product which is not difficult to apply and does not unduly lengthen the time required to complete the hair removal process. Accordingly, this product may be easily and conveniently applied within a matter of seconds.
It is another object of this invention to provide a product which contains several antioxidants, to even more greatly prevent the occurrence of free radicals and their associated damage to cell membranes. Accordingly, this product includes vitamin E, vitamin C, soybean oil, and alpha lipoic acid, which have known powerful antioxidant properties, and prevent free radical-induced damage to the skin. These compounds also contain well documented anti-inflammatory properties.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cream which is easy to apply and which is smooth and velvety to the touch. Accordingly, this product is fortified with emulsifying agents which facilitate mixing of the oil and water phases and give the product an even creamier consistency.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide a product which is stable and has a long shelf-life. Accordingly, this formulation includes up to three different preservatives, each of which contributes to enhanced product stability.
It is a further object of this invention that this product is a thick cream which may be easily handled and applied by the user. Accordingly, this product includes two thickening agents, each of which confers enhanced gel-like properties to the resultant mixture.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a mixture which facilitates the uptake of hydrocortisone acetate by the skin. Accordingly, this product contains aloe vera gel, which enhances the absorption of hydrocortisone acetate by the skin.
It is a still further object of this invention to help moisturize the skin, which tends to dry out after the hair removal process. Accordingly, this product contains propylene glycol which helps the skin attract and retain moisture.
The invention is an improved post hair removal skin care lotion which is useful in reducing inflammation and irritation of the skin which follows hair removal by any process, and for repairing the accompanying skin damage. The composition contains aloe vera gel, vitamin C (ascorbic acid), vitamin E (tocopherol), and hydrocortisone acetate, each of which are present in my prior patent. Additionally, the composition contains two emulsifying agents, namely stearic acid and glyceryl monostearate, which both facilitate the mixing of the oil and water interphase which results from mixing hydrophobic and hydrophilic substances in a single product. Moreover, this product includes three preservatives, namely methylparaben, propylparaben, and polyquaternium-15, which contribute to the stability of the product and increase its shelf-life. Also included are two thickening agents, namely carbomer and hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, which make the resulting cream thicker and more easily applied.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form described in the following description. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the examples given are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.